drachenzahmen_leicht_gemachtfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Heidrun
Heidrun (engl. Heather) ist ein Original-Charakter von Dreamworks Dragons-TV-Serie. Sie macht einen sehr kurzen Auftritt in "Dragons: Die Reiter von Berk", taucht später aber regelmäßiger in "Dragons: Auf zu neuen Ufern" mit einem eigenen Drachen auf. In der ersten Staffel erweist sie sich als ein schönes, kluges und nettes Mädchen, doch nach dem Tod ihrer Adoptiveltern entwickelt sie eine neue Einstellung zum Leben. Aus der süßen und ruhigen Heidrun wird eine standhafte und starke Kämpferin. Ihre neue Entschlossenheit, ihr Mut, ihre Härte und ihr Wille nach Gerechtigkeit erstaunt Hicks, Astrid und die anderen Drachenreiter. Trotz ihrer neuen Persönlichkeit behält sie ihr Mitgefühl und ihre Fürsorge bei. Aussehen Heidrun ist schlank, hat grüne Augen und langes, schwarzes Haar, welches ihr rechts ins Gesicht fällt, auf der anderen Seite aber zu einem langen Zopf geflochten über die Schulter hängt. In der ersten Staffel trägt sie ein hellgraues Hemd, einen cremefarbenen Rock und eine lederne Weste. Dazu trägt sie Armbänder und braune Stiefeln. Um ihre Taille trägt sie einen Strick als Gürtel, an dem ein Trinkhorn befestigt ist. Ihre Kleidung ist oft geflickt worden, was vermuten lässt, dass Heidrun arm ist. In der dritten Staffel trägt sie ein schwarzes, kurzärmeliges Hemd mit einer Kapuze. Um den Hals trägt sie ein braunes Tuch, das sie sich über Mund und Nase ziehen kann, um ihre wahre Identität verbergen zu können. Außerdem trägt sie eine braune Lederweste und braune Stiefeln. Um die Taille hat sie drei dünne schwarze Gürtel. Heidrun hat metallartige Schulterschützer, Armschienen, Knieschützer und Rock, welche sie von Winfangs Schuppen her hat. Persönlichkeit Heidrun ist sehr intelligent und ist in der Lage, Auswege aus ihren Problemen zu finden. Sie ist eine Art Person, die bereit ist ihr Leben für diejenigen zu riskieren, die sie liebt. Der Verlust ihrer Adoptiveltern brachten sie ein wenig aus dem Konzept, sodass sie im Leben versuchte, allein klarzukommen. Seitdem strebt sie nach Gerechtigkeit und stärkt sich als Kämpferin. Sie gibt sogar gestohlene Beute der Piraten ihren rechtmäßigen Eigentümern zurück. Der Hauptgrund, wieso sie bei den Drachenreitern nicht nach Hilfe gesucht hatte, war dass sie die Reiter sicher halten wollte. Heidrun ist sehr aufmerksam, daher auch sehr kompetent. Sie fragt Astrid, ob sie und Hicks zusammen wären, nachdem sie merkt, wie eng die beiden miteinander befreundet sind. Sie ist auch etwas boshaft und nachtragend gegenüber Menschen wie ihr Bruder. Trotzdem konnte sie ihren Hass auf Dagur am Ende überwinden. Während Heidrun noch ziemlich nervös vor Drachen war, entwickelt sie eine Liebe für sie, nachdem sie Windfang trifft. Sie hat sich entschlossen, sie zu schützen, nachdem sie die Drachenjäger endgültig demontieren wollte. Sie bringt auch ihre mütterliche Seite zum Vorschein, als sie zu einem Todsinger-Drachenbaby singt um ihn zu beruhigen. Somit verweigert sie den Drachenreitern, das Drachenbaby im Stich zu lassen, da sie weiß wie es ist, allein zu sein. Sie würde so auch weitermachen, bis ein erwachsender Todsinger den Schlüpfling annimmt. Fähigkeiten, Fertigkeiten und Talente * Schauspiel: 'Heidrun ist eine sehr gute Schauspielerin, da sie die Drachenreiter für ein paar Tage täuschen konnte. Astrid ausgeschlossen, da sie Heidrun herumschleichen sah. Diese Fähigkeiten verwendet sie wieder, wenn sie den Drachenjägern beitritt. Nur Viggo war in der Lage, sie zu enttarnen. * '''Stärke und Kampffähigkeiten : '''Trotz ihrer Größe ist Heidrun sehr zäh. Sie konnte es mit Astrid aufnehmen und Auftreten in Folgen * '"Alvins teuflischer Plan (1)": Rotzbakke findet ein gestrandetes Schiff in dem sich Heidrun versteckt hat. Sie erschrickt zwar erst vor den Drachen, fasst dann aber vertrauen, als Hicks ihr beweist, dass diese auf die Kommandos der Drachentrainer hören. Sie erzählt, dass sie von Piraten überfallen worden ist und deshalb nicht in ihre Heimat zurück kann. Hicks bietet ihr Asyl auf Berk an, welches sie dankbar annimmt. In der Nacht beobachtet Astrid Heidrun beim spionieren und verdächtigt sie, ihnen etwas zu verheimlichen. Am nächsten Morgen hilft Heidrun Hicks bei der Verbesserung von Ohnezahns Geschirr. Sie schlägt ihm vor, eine kürzere Verbindungsstange zu verwenden, was den Reiter mehr in den Sattel pressen würde, sodass Reiter und Drache stromlinienförmiger wären. Hicks und Heidrun probieren dies gleich in der Praxis aus, wodurch Hicks ein Drachenwettfliegen mit Astrid verpasst. Später in der Drachenakademie entreisst ihr Astrid das Buch der Drachen, an dem sie ein ganz besonderes Interesse zu haben scheint. Später lässt sich Heidrun von den Drachentrainern ihre Drachen erläutern. Gegen Mittag versucht sie, ihre Wissenslücke über den Tödlichen Nadder im Buch der Drachen zu vervollständigen. Dabei wird sie von Astrid erwischt, welche Hicks davon berichtet. Dieser empfindet das Lesen des Buches der Drachen nicht als Sünde. Astrid wird noch wütender als Heidrun ihren Drachen füttert. Später trifft Astrid Heidrun zufällig im Wald und verfolgt sie. Dabei beobachtet sie ein Treffen zwischen Heidrun und Rohling, wobei sie ihm verspricht, das Buch der Drachen zu entwenden. Astrid berichtet den anderen zwar davon, doch diese beschuldigen sie nur der Eifersucht. Doch Astrid hat Recht! Wenig später verschwindet Heidrun mit Sturmpfeil und dem Buch. Die Drachentrainer können zwar das Mädchen und den Drachen zurückholen, das Buch aber gelangt in die Hände der Verbannten. * "Alvins teuflischer Plan (2)":" Heidrun versucht mehrfach aus dem Gefängis auszubrechen, was ihr zwar gelingt, doch sie wird stets von den Drachenreitern wieder eingefangen. Sie erzählt ihnen, dass ihre Eltern von Alvin als Geiseln benutzt werden, doch keiner glaubt ihr mehr. Die Drachenreiter entwickeln währenddessen einen Plan wie sie das Buch zurückbekommen können: Astrid verkleidet sich als Heidrun, um auf die Insel der Verbannten zu gelangen. Die Zwillinge, Rotzbakke und Hicks geben ihr solange Rückendeckung. Heidrun kann erneut aus dem Gefängnis ausbrechen und entwendet Sturmpfeil, um mit ihr ihren Eltern auf der Insel der Verbannten zu Hilfe zu eilen. Dort muss Astrid einen wilden Alptraum zähmen, um zu beiweisen, dass es wirklich mehr als das Buch der Drachen braucht, um wilde Drachen zu zähmen. Als sie sich mit dem Drachen und dem Buch davonmachen will, führt Alvin ihr Heidruns gefangene Eltern vor. Entweder sie händigt ihm das Buch der Drachen aus oder die beiden müssen sterben. Ein Rettungsversuch der Drachenreiter schlägt fehl und hat nur zur Folge das sie auch in Alvins Gefangenschaft geraten. Da taucht plötzlich Heidrun auf Sturmpfeil auf und befreit die gefangenen Drachen. Die Drachenreiter können mit Heidrun, deren Eltern und dem Buch der Drachen von der Insel entkommen. Astrid und Heidrun entschuldigen sich gegenseitig beieinander. Am Ende der Folge sieht man Heidrun zusammen mit ihren Eltern die Insel verlassen. Sie verspricht den Drachenreitern ein Wiedersehen. * "Heidruns Rückkehr (1)": 'Ein unbekannter Drachenreiter greift auf einer für Hicks und seine Freunde noch unbekannten Drachenart ein Schiff der Berkianer an. Hicks und Astrid und die restlichen Drachenreiter machen sich sofort auf die Suche, um die beiden Unbekannten aufzuhalten. Dank Pütz' Beschreibung des Drachens, können sie ihr Suchgebiet schnell eingrenzen und finden rasch die Insel auf der sich die beiden aufhalten müssten. Sie finden eine noch frische, verlassene Lagerstelle und beschließen sich zu trennen um getrennt auf der Insel nach dem Drachen und seinem Reiter zu suchen. Der unbekannte Reiter und sein Drache schalten Fischbein, die Zwillinge Raffnuss & Taffnuss, Rotzbakke und Astrid schnell aus. Nur Hicks und Ohnezahn sind schnell und wendig genug und schaffen es den Drachenreiter zu Boden zu werfen. Als der unbekannte Drachenreiter seine Maske abnimmt kann Hicks kaum glauben wer vor ihm steht: Heidrun! * '"Heidruns Rückkehr (2)": Hicks nimmt Heidrun mit zur Drachenbasis. Heidrun entschuldigt sich bei den anderen und nennt als Grund für den Angriff, dass sie so viele Feinde habe und sie nicht wolle, dass Hicks und die anderen da mithinein gezogen werden würden. "Stur" wie die Berkianer natürlich sind besten Hicks und seine Freunde darauf ihr zu helfen. Vor allem Rotzbakke, der nach wie vor noch in sie verknallt ist. Doch Heidrun lehnt ihn nach wie vor ab. Heidrun stellt ihnen auch Windfang, ihren eigenen Drachen vor, einen Klingenpeitschling (Drache der Pfeilklasse), den sie gepflegt hatte als sie ihn verletzt fand und anschließend trainierte. Alle sind begeistert von ihr. Nur Hicks merkt, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmt, denn sie hat sich irgendwie verändert. Aus dem netten Mädchen wurde eine taffe und mutige junge Frau. Heidrun freundet sich wieder sehr mit Astrid an und die beiden machen viel zusammen, da sich die beiden Wikingermädchen sehr ähnlich sind. Astrid ist sehr von Heidruns neuer Waffe, einer zusammenklappbaren Doppelaxt, beeindruckt. Doch als es Nacht wird sperrt Heidrun die Drachen der Drachenreiter weg, damit sie ihr nicht folgen können. Sie übersieht aber Hicks der ihr schon die ganze Zeit gefolgt war. Sie fliegt zu Händler Johann und Hicks und Ohnezahn folgen ihr. Später als Heidrun weg ist, fliegt Hicks zu Johann und setzt ihn so lange unter Druck, bis er ihm sagt, was Heidrun vorhat. Hicks ist von ihrem Plan gar nicht beeindruckt und folgt ihr. In der Zwischenzeit hat Heidrun Dagur gefunden und greift ihn an. Der Angriff geht aber fürchterlich schief und sie wird gefangen genommen. Hicks kommt gerade noch im richtigen Zeitpunkt um sie zu befreien. Als er sie später darauf anspricht erzählt sie ihm, dass sie sich an Dagur rächen möchte, weil er ihre "echte" Familie umgebracht hat. Sie erzählt Hicks von ihrem leiblichen Vater und von ihrer Kindheit von der sie nicht mehr sehr viel weiß. Sie besitzt lediglich nur noch ein altes Trinkhorn, das sie von ihrem Vater bekommen hat und zeigt es Hicks. Durch einen Zufall entdeckt Hicks das Wappen seines Vaters auf dem Horn und fliegt auf der Stelle zu ihm. Könnte Heidrun etwa seine Schwester sein? Was Hicks in diesem Gespräch erfährt kann er kaum glauben. In der Zwischenzeit überredet Heidrun Astrid und die anderen, Dagur erneut anzugreifen, da er sonst nicht mehr aufzuhalten sei. Also greift die Truppe ihn an. Und das erfolgreich. Doch gerade als Heidrun zum finalen Schlag ausholen will schießt Hicks mit Ohnezahn herab und stoppt sie. Hicks überbringt die folgende Botschaft: Heidrun ist die Tochter von Oswald dem Friedliebenden und damit Dagurs Schwester! Heidrun ist entsetzt als sie erkennt, dass die Person die alles zerstörte was sie einmal hatte ihr eigener Bruder ist. Als der Rest der Flotte auftaucht, berichtet Hicks ihr, sie müssten jetzt gehen, aber sie steht immer noch unter Schock. Dagur bietet Heidrun an, ihm beizutreten, da er die einzige Familie ist, die sie noch hat. Er versucht sie zu reizen, indem er ihr sagt, sie fühle das Blut der Berserker, das durch ihre Adern fließt. Daraufhin packt sie ihre Axt und springt über Dagur hinweg auf Windfang. Sie starrt ihn an, nicht in der Lage, ihn als ihren Bruder zu akzeptieren, und doch schont sie sein Leben. An diesem Abend beginnt Heidrun ihre Sachen zu verpacken. Astrid versucht sie zu überzeugen, zu bleiben, da sie auf der Drachenklippe sicher wäre und Unterstützung bekäme. Heidrun lehnt ab, da sie vieles herauszufinden hätte. Bevor Heidrun aufbricht, bedankt sie sich bei Astrid und sagt, wie toll es war wieder eine Freundin zu haben. * "Die Nacht der Jäger (1+2)": Astrid und Sturmpfeil absolvieren gerade ihr Morgentraining, als sie von Drachenjägern attackiert werden. Sie lähmen Sturmpfeil, welche abstürzt und von den Jägern gefangen genommen wird. Astrid fällt dabei in den kalten Ozean. Als Astrid am Abend noch immer nicht zurück ist macht sich Hicks Sorgen und beginnt nach ihr zu suchen. Im kalten Ozean schwinden Astrids Kräfte immer mehr und schließlich geht sie unter. Gerade noch so findet Hicks sie und springt ins Wasser, rettet sie und nimmt sie in die Arme. Astrid ist froh ihn zu sehen, wird jedoch bewusstlos. Als sie am nächsten Tag zu sich kommt, erzählt sie den anderen von den Drachenjägern und Sturmpfeils Entführung. Am Strand, wo Astrid und Sturmpfeil attackiert wurden, finden Rotzbacke und Fischbein einen Rest einer Pfeilspitze. Fischbein erkennt das Material und sagt, dass das enthaltene Gift einen Drachen sofort lähmen würde. Die Freunde machen sich auf die Suche nach den Schiffen und finden sie. Die Befreiungsaktion läuft aber schief und die Zwillinge, Fischbein und Astrid inkl. ihrer noch verblieben Drachen werden gefangen genommen und ausgenutzt. Nur Hicks, Rotzbakke, Ohnezahn und Hakenzahn können sich retten. In einen neuen Plan wollen sie die Schuppen des Brüllenden Todes, der die stärkste Haut besitzt, sammeln und Rüstungen für ihre Drachen machen. In der Zwischenzeit entdecken Astrid und die anderen, dass nicht nur die Drachenjäger auf dem Schiff sind sondern auch Dagur und Heidrun, die jetzt auf einmal auf der Seite ihres Bruders steht und nun zu den Feinden übergelaufen ist und sich nichts mehr aus der Freundschaft zu ihnen macht. Sie und Dagur wollen nur eins: Informationen über das Drachenauge. Astrid und die anderen weigern sich natürlich und trotz einiger Fluchtversuche, schaffen sie es nicht zu entkommen. Dann müssen sie auch noch für Heidrun, Dagur und die Drachenjäger schuften, um keine Pläne mehr schmieden zu können. Nicht viel später kommen Hicks und Rotzbakke auf ihren gerüsteten Drachen und befreien die anderen. Doch auch wenn Heidrun und Dagur besiegt sind, es gibt auf alle Fälle ein Wiedersehen, denn sie wollen nicht aufgeben. * "Die Schneegeist-Jagd": 'Heidrun wird beim Campen in einem Schneesturm auf der Gletscher-Insel gefunden. Dort stoßen Heidrun und Astrid aufeinander, wobei enthüllt wird, dass sie nicht wirklich mit den Drachenjägern arbeitet, sondern sie ausspioniert. Heidrun schickte sogar Dagur auf eine unmögliche Suche nach einem anderen Drachenauge. Es war auch Heidrun, die die Informationen Astrid übergab und die Drachenreiter somit über die Drachenjäger informiert. Heidrun erzählt Astrid von einer Höhle, in der sie glaubt, dass die Schneegeister dort überwinterten. Obwohl es Astrid unangenehm ist, das geheime Treffen mit Heidrun vor Hicks geheim zu halten, verriet sie den restlichen Drachenreitern nichts davon, da Heidrun davon überzeugt war, dass das der beste Weg wäre um die Drachenreiter zu demontieren. Später versucht Heidrun vergeblich Ryker davon zu überzeugen, die Höhlen nicht nach Schneegeistern zu untersuchen. Heidrun verrät absichtlich ihren Standort den Reitern und rettet Hicks, als ein Jäger nach ihm mit dem Pfeil und Bogen zielt. Dann befehlt Ryker ihr, mithilfe ihres Drachen Windfang die Drachenreiter in der Höhle zu verschließen, was sie nur zögerlich ausführt. Nachdem die Jäger die Schneegeister fangen, schaffen es die Reiter, einen Weg aus der Höhle zu finden und die eingefangenen Drachen zurück zu erobern, während Hicks Heidrun und Ryker verfolgt. Als Hicks sie gerade niederschießen will, ist Astrid gezwungen ihm zu erzählen, dass Heidrun auf ihrer Seite ist und gibt ihr somit die Chance zu entkommen. Zurück auf der Drachenbasis erklärt Astrid, dass Heidrun ihrem Bruder Dagur nur beigetreten ist, um ihre Familie zu rächen. Laut Heidrun, war der Anführer der Drachenjäger nicht Ryker, sondern ein Mann namens Viggo Grimborn, vor dem sich angeblich jeder fürchtet. Da Viggo im Verborgenem blieb, plant Heidrun mit den Drachenjägern weiterhin zu arbeiten, um ihn aus der Reserve zu locken. * "'Die Verteidigung (1+2)": 'Bei einem Angriff auf die Drachenbasis taucht Heidrun wieder auf und versucht Raffnuss, welche zuvor von den Drachenjägern gefangen genommen wird, eine Chance zu geben um zu entkommen. Also gibt sie Windfang die Anweisung, einen Pfeil an Raffnuss' Kopf zu schießen, sodass Raffnuss sich mithilfe dieses Pfeils befreien und auf Windfang davonreiten konnte. Allerdings stoßt Raffnuss Heidrun dabei um. Als Hicks und die anderen auftauchen, benutzt Heidrun ihr Horn um Windfang zurückzurufen. * "'Viggo (1)":'Bei einem Angriff von Hicks' Reitern beginnt Ryker Heidruns Loyalität in Frage zu stellen. Während des Überfalls schießt sie auf Rotzbacke und die Zwillinge, um den Kampf glaubhaft zu machen. Doch als Ryker sie konfrontiert, verteidigt Dagur sie, was sie sehr überrascht. Dann gibt einer der Jäger eine Mitteilung an Ryker über eine Umgruppierung mit Viggo. Heidrun frägt Dagur, was er über den Anführer der Drachenjäger weiß, worauf dieser ihr sagt, dass Viggo sehr klug ist und dass jeder Angst vor ihm hat, sogar er selbst. Als Dagur scherzt, sie hätten ein Familienkonflikt, wird Heidrun etwas nervös. Als Heidrun, Dagur und Ryker Viggo in seinem Zelt treffen, beginnt der Anführer über ein Spiel namens Keulen und Krallen zu reden und benutzt es als ein Beispiel für Vertrauen und Betrug. In diesem Moment wird einer der Jäger für die Aufnahme einiger Waren gebracht. Überraschenderweise lässt Viggo den Mann frei und schickt stattdessen die anderen, außer Heidrun. Er erzählte ihr von seinem Wissen über einen Verräter und fragt sich, ob es Dagur oder Ryker ist. Er berichtet dann Heidrun von seinem Plan, einen Leuchtenden Fluch zu fangen. Heidrun trifft sich später mit Astrid und Hicks, um ihnen diesen Plan mitzuteilen. Sie gibt ihnen eine Karte, die sie verwendet, um den Drachen der Phantomklasse aufzuspüren und sie berichtet ihnen auch, dass nur sie, Windfang und Viggo auftauchen würden. Die Drei planen einen Hinterhalt um Viggo für immer zu bewältigen. Als Heidrun und Viggo jedoch die Insel erreichen, erkennt Heidrun, dass Viggo bereits wusste, dass sie der Verräter war und schon bereits seine Flotte zur Insel geschickt hätte. Nachdem sie mehrere Jäger zurückschlägt, gesellen sich Heidrun und Windfang zu den Drachenreitern. Aber als der Leuchtende Fluch eingefangen wird, versucht sie ihn zu befreien, was nur dazu führt, dass sie und Windfang ebenfalls gefangen genommen werden. * "'Viggo (2)": 'Später versucht Heidrun Dagur zu überreden, sie gehen zu lassen, da sie eine Familie wären. Obwohl sich Dagur weigert, wendet er sogar ein, wie sie ihn vorher versuchte zu töten. Heidrun erklärt ihm, dass sie zu der Zeit noch nicht wusste, dass sie Geschwister wären und dass er auch ihr Dorf vernichtet hat. Doch er lässt sie weiterhin nicht frei. Nach einem Gespräch mit Ryker führt Dagur sie zusammen mit zwei Wachen in eine Höhle, wo er die Jäger außer Gefecht setzt. Er befreit dann Heidrun und vereint sie mit Windfang. Die Beiden sprechen nicht, als Dagur weggeht. Danach hilft Heidrun Hicks und Astrid, den Leuchtenden Fluch von der Insel fortzuschaffen. Doch am Ende verschwinden Heidrun und Windfang ohne ein Wort, weil sie das gestohlene Drachenauge zurückbringen wollen. Danach hält sie allerdings mithilfe der Schrecklichen Schrecken-Luftpost Kontakt zu Fischbein. Beziehungen 'Hicks der Hüne der III. Wie alle anderen männlichen Drachentrainer ist auch Hicks ein wenig in Heidrun verliebt. Sie hilft ihm, die Geschwindigkeit von Ohnezahn zu erhöhen. Als Hicks Heidrun zum Abschied umarmen möchte, entgeht sie dieser Aktion subtil, indem sie Ohnezahn zum Abschied streichelt. Rotzbakke Jorgenson Rotzbakke war derjenige der Heidrun am Strand gefunden hat. Deswegen glaubt er, dass er ein Recht auf ihre Zuneigung besitze und sie ihn besonders zu mögen hat. Als Heidrun von Sturmpfeil in die Tiefe stürzte, ist er derjenige, der sie auffing. Beim Abschied von Berk wünscht sich Rotzbakke, dass sie ihm schreibt, was Heidrun aber mit einem Kopfschütteln beantwortet. Heidrun ist also nicht im geringsten an Rotzbakke interessiert. Astrid Hofferson Astrid ist die Einzige die bemerkt wie Heidrun in Berk herumspioniert. Nach einer zufälligen Begegnung zu nächtlicher Stunde fängt sie an, ihr zu misstrauen. Astrids Versuche die anderen vor Heidrun zu warnen, werden als Eifersucht missverstanden. Trotzdem, oder gerade deshalb, behält Astrid Heidrun im Auge und verhindert, dass diese das Buch der Drachen liest. Als sie beobachtet, wie sich Heidrun mit Rohling trifft, will Astrid keiner der anderen Reiter glauben. Erst als Heidrun mit Sturmpfeil und dem Buch der Drachen verschwindet, müssen die Anderen einsehen, dass Astrid recht hatte. Später versucht Heidrun Astrid davon zu überzeugen, dass sie sie laufen lassen müssen, da sie ihre Eltern retten muss. Astrid kauft ihr diese Geschichte jedoch nicht ab. Sie verkleidet sich als Heidrun, um auf die Insel der Verbannten zu kommen und das Buch zurückzuholen. Auf der Insel muss sie jedoch feststellen, dass Heidruns Eltern wirklich von Alvin als Geiseln gehalten werden. Zusammen mit Heidrun und den restlichen Drachentrainern gelingt es Astrid, die Eltern und das Buch der Drachen zu retten. Am Ende werden die beiden Mädchen, nachdem sie sich beieinander entschuldigt haben, dicke Freundinen und umarmen sich sogar zum Abschied. Sturmpfeil Sturmpfeil scheint es Heidrun von allen Drachen am meisten angetan zu haben. Sie entführt die Drachendame zweimal, um auf die Insel der Verbannten zu kommen. Diese lässt sich von ihr satteln, fliegen und nimmt von Heidrun sogar Befehle zum Angriff entgegen. Heidrun kommt schnell dahinter, dass Stumpfeil schneller wird,wenn man sie mit Hühnchen füttert. Alvin der Heimtückische Alvin hält Heidruns Adoptiveltern gefangen und zwingt das Mädchen nach Berk zu gehen und Informationen über das Drachenzähmen zu beschaffen. Als sie ihm jedoch das Buch der Drachen ausgeliefert hat, hat sie keinen Wert mehr für ihn und er befiehlt, sie umbringen zu lassen, was dann glücklicherweise doch nicht geschieht. Restliche Drachenreiter Fischbein erklärt Heidrun alles über den Gronckel. Wie alle anderen Jungen ist auch er ein wenig in Heidrun verliebt. Taffnuss findet, Heidrun wäre ein guter Ersatz für seine Schwester. Raffnuss scheint sich hingegen mehr für den Zickenkrieg zwischen Astrid und Heidrun als für das Mädchen zu interressieren. Trivia *Fleischklops ist der einzige Drache der Akademie, auf welchem sie noch nicht geritten ist. (zumindest in Reiter von Berk; denn in der 5. Staffel reitet sie Fleischklops für einen Nachmittag; "To Heather or not to Heather") *Sie ist der einzige Charakter aus der ersten Staffel, der in der zweiten Staffel nicht auftaucht. *In "Dragons- Auf zu neuen Ufern", also in der dritten Staffel, wird sie eine größere Rolle spielen. Außerdem wird sie dort eine Drachenreiterin sein. *Es hieß lange, dass sie in der zweiten Staffel als Reiterin eines Glutkessels auftreten wird. Diese Gerüchte erfüllten sich jedoch nie. Eventuell könnte das aber die Ursprungsversion der Folge "Raffnuss, die Drachenzähmerin" gewesen sein. *Ab der 3. Staffel (und dann 4. und 5. Staffel) reitet sie einen Klingenpeitschling namens Windfang. *In Folge 10 der dritten Staffel sagt sie das sie Fischbein lustig und süß findet. *Fischbein ist in sie verliebt, Rotzbakke in Raffnuss, Hicks in Astrid und Taffnuss in der 5. Staffel in Helen, Heidruns Schwester. Aber natürlich waren Hicks und die anderen Drachenreiter von Heidrun und Windfang, einem Klingenpeitschling auch begeistert. *Sie zieht Intelligenz bei Männern den Muskeln vor. *Um den Tod von Heidruns Dorf und Familie durch Dagur zu rächen, überfällt diese mit Windfang Dagurs Schiffe. *Hicks hat sie davon abgehalten Dagur zu töten, weil er von von seinem Vater erfahren hat, dass er ihr Bruder ist. *Sie spioniert die Drachenjäger aus und tut nur so als ob sie auf der Seite von Dagur ist. *Windfang lebt noch mit Heidrun bei den Drachenjägern. *In der letzten Folge (4. Staffel) muss sue umgebracht werden weil Ryker und Viggo herausgefunden haben, dass sie die Verräterin ist. *In der 5. Staffel (7. Folge) kehrt sie wieder zur Drachenklippe zurück und zieht dort ein. In dieser Folge greift Windfang die anderen Drachen an. Später (also nah dem Ende der Serie) hat Fischbein eine super Idee: Er tauscht mit Heidrun die Drachen! Man kann einfach die Serie "To Heather or not to Heather" aus der 5. Staffel gucken. *Verwandte: Vater: '''Oswald; '''Bruder: Dagur; '''Schwester: '''Helen * Trainierte Drachen * Windfang (Klingenpeitschling) Galerie Heather_and_Hiccup.png|Heidrun mit Hicks Heidrun.png Heidruns Eltern.jpg|Eltern heather_.png Heidrun Concept.jpg|Concept Razorwhip.png Heidrun3.png|In Staffel 3 Heidrun.jpg|Heidrun in Staffel 3 Heather_Race_to_the_Edge.png h m w.jpg|Heidrun mit Windfang Windfank mit heidrun.jpg Heidrun mit Astrid.jpg|Heidrun mit Astrid heidrun-.jpg PicsArt 07-06-09.31.33.jpg|Neben Dagur PicsArt 07-06-09.32.00.jpg Heidrun-icon.png Kategorie:Dragons-Die Reiter von Berk Kategorie:Dragons-Auf zu neuen Ufern Kategorie:Drachenreiter Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Menschen (Film) Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Antagonisten